Kalib Starnes
| birth_place = Surrey, British Columbia | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Canadian | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, wrestling, boxing | stance = | fightingoutof= | team = American Top Team, Revolution Martial Arts | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 9 | mmakowins = 2 | mmasubwins = 6 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 4 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 1 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Kalib Axel Starnes (born January 6, 1975 in Surrey, British Columbia) is a Canadian professional mixed martial artist. He was featured in the third season of the reality TV series, The Ultimate Fighter. Kalib is a native of Surrey, British Columbia and trains with Revolution Martial Arts in Chilliwack, BC and American Top Team in Coconut Creek, Florida. MMA career Starnes has been involved in the martial arts since he was a child and began teaching when he was a teenager. His primary styles are Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, wrestling, and boxing. He has studied under prominent trainers such as UFC champion Royce Gracie, Olympic boxing gold medalist Howard Davis, Jr., and Olympic wrestler Colin Daynes. Starnes fought early in the series, defeating Mike Stine by referee stoppage in the first round. However, in the semifinals he lost to Kendall Grove in the third round via verbal submission due to a rib injury. Neither of these fights count towards his professional record, as they were considered exhibition matches by the Nevada State Athletic Commission. At the Finale of TUF 3 he submitted Danny Abbadi via rear naked choke. After the fight with Abbadi, he lost via TKO by strikes(G&P)to Yushin Okami. After defeating highly regarded veteran middleweight Jason MacDonald by technical knockout and The Ultimate Fighter 1 semifinalist Chris Leben by decision, Starnes lost via TKO due to injury to Alan Belcher at UFC 77. In his final UFC bout, he lost a unanimous decision to Nate Quarry at UFC 83 in Montreal Canada. The fight was odd as Kalib broke his foot early in the 1st round and did everything he could to avoid fighting. The Pro-Canadian crowd began cheering for the American, Quarry, & booing Starnes, the Canadian, loudly. Quarry even began mocking his opponent towards the end of the 3rd round by doing the 'Running Man' until the horn sounded. For his performance at UFC 83, Starnes was released from his UFC contract and will most likely never be invited back to the company. After his release from the UFC Starnes began fighting for smaller organizations collecting a win over Chris Cisneros at Destiny MMA by armbar in round 2. He then lost to Hector Lombard at CFC 11 by submission to punches in the first round. On March 6th, 2010, Starnes fought in the main event against Marcus Hicks at the 2nd Armageddon FC show in Victoria, B.C Canada. Starnes entered the ring to the children's song "Do you know the Muffin Man" and proceeded to win a very quick submission victory. Personal life Kalib has a daughter named Sienna. Mixed martial arts record {| class="wikitable" style="margin:0.5em auto; font-size:95%;" |- |style="text-align: center" colspan=8|'10 Wins' (2 KOs, 7 submissions), 4 Losses , 1 Draws, 0 No Contest. |- | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Record | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Date | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Result | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Opponent | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Event | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Method | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Round | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Time | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Location |- |10-4-1 |03/06/2010 | Win | Marcus Hicks |Armageddon FC 2 |Submission |1 |N/A | Calgary, Alberta, Canada |- |9-4-1 |11/20/2009 | Loss | Hector Lombard |CFC 11: Lombard vs Starnes |Submission (Punches) |1 |1:55 | Sydney, New South Wales, Australia |- |9-3-1 |11/15/2008 | Win | Chris Cisneros |Destiny MMA: Pier Fighter 1 |Submission (Armbar) |2 |4:47 | Honolulu, Hawaii, USA |- |8-3-1 |04/19/2008 | Loss | Nate Quarry |UFC 83: Serra vs St-Pierre 2 |Decision (Unanimous) |3 |5:00 | Montreal, Quebec, Canada |- |8-2-1 |10/20/2007 | Loss | Alan Belcher |UFC 77: Hostile Territory |TKO (Cut) |2 |1:39 | Cincinnati, Ohio, USA |- |8-1-1 |5/26/2007 | Win | Chris Leben |UFC 71: Liddell vs. Jackson |Decision (Unanimous) |3 |5:00 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA |- |7-1-1 |10/14/2006 | Loss | Yushin Okami |UFC 64: Unstoppable |TKO (Strikes) |3 |1:40 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA |- |7-0-1 |6/24/2006 | Win | Danny Abbadi |The Ultimate Fighter 3 Finale |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |1 |2:56 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA |- |6-0-1 |11/25/2005 | Win | Jason MacDonald |National Fighting Challenge 5 |TKO |1 |4:37 | North Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada |- |5-0-1 |9/17/2005 | Win | Mike Yackulic |WFF 9: Wild West |Submission |1 |2:21 | Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada |- |4-0-1 |5/13/2005 | Win | Jason Zazelenchuk |National Fighting Challenge 3 |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |1 |0:42 | Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada |- |3-0-1 |3/26/2005 | Win | Gerry Elliot |WFF 8: Dominance |Submission (Arm Triangle Choke) |1 | | Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada |- |2-0-1 |2/18/2005 | Win | Ramin Astaseare |National Fighting Challenge 2 |TKO |1 |1:49 | Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada |- |1-0-1 |7/24/2003 | Win | Wayne Atkinson |Adrenaline Fighting Championships 1 |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |1 |2:22 | Langley, British Columbia, Canada |- |0-0-1 |8/2/1998 | style="background: #c5d2ea"|Draw | Leonard Carter |Ultimate Warrior Challenge |Draw |1 | | Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada |- References External links *Official website * Category:1975 births Category:Sportspeople from British Columbia Category:Canadian mixed martial artists Category:Living people Category:People from Surrey, British Columbia ja:カリブ・スターンズ